1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reading apparatus and a control method for a reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, reading apparatuses each provided with a plurality of line sensors have been known (see, for example, JP-A-2006-203840).
For a reading apparatus provided with line sensors, such as the above reading apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-203840, a configuration of the reading apparatus may involve a large apparatus.